Beyond What We See
by Anima Lupo
Summary: Tell me then, what do you wished to be named?" "Iris"
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from the game, such as the names of most places. Enjoy

0000000000

As the stories go on, one speaks that every time a baby laughs for the first time in its life, a fairy is born. Children of all ages enjoyed stories like these, how fairies could light up a dark cave in order to help lost people, or how fairies liked to gather in flourishing gardens to dance around the fairy rings. Sadly, time goes on, and such stories are replaced by television and the internet.

By now, most merely dismiss these as fiction.

Oh how wrong they are.

0000000000

"Ooo, who's a good widdle baby? You are! You're a good widdle baby!," Mary Sue cooed as she placed her month old baby in the crib "one day, you're gonna be the bestest and prettiest little girl this world has ever seen!"

The baby just babbled back, waving her little fists back and forth.

"Hon, I do believe that you're becoming daffy" Jonathan Sue leaned on the door's framework, a smile teasing on his lips.

Jonathan and Mary Sue lived in San Francisco, California. Though they lived in a rather small apartment, it did not matter to them. Especially due to the arrival of a new family member.

"Can you blame me?" Mary asked, eyes on her husband, "she's positively gorgeous!"

Jonathan gave a small laugh before walking over to his wife, muttering "just like her mother" before kissing her temple.

And at that moment, the baby laughed.

Both parents, positively bewildered, immediately reached down and cooed on how precious their baby girl was.

Just outside their window, a strong gush of wind shook the petals from the thistle. And as one petal began to ride the night breeze, nothing in the world seemed dangerous.

That is, until the flapping and tweets of finches came.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

0000000

With some stroke of luck, the finches weren't after the thistle-petal.

An owl, however, was just a few dives away from a meal.

And that little thistle-petal was in the line of fire.

As the owl descended, its talons spread widely for the catch. Just like that, Mother Nature took its course between predator and prey.

Yet, the thistle-petal got out of the scrap in one piece… Except for one missing pappus.

Vidia huffed as she saw the approaching thistle. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the new company, but it just so happened that the last petal she helped brought in produced… Tinker Bell.

With a loud sigh, she guided the thistle to the giant oak tree and laid it carefully in the center. Terrence, the Pixie dust keeper, fluttered in with a goblet full of it. He carefully poured the dust over the thistle, making sure to cover every bit of it, before flying off to take his seat.

And right before everyone's eyes, the thistle shifted to that of a small girl facing away from them. All the fairies muttered happily, especially Tinker Bell, seeing as this was the first time she ever watched it happen.

But oddly enough, the fairy didn't turn around.

From what everyone could see, she had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and relatively pale skin. Muttering soon filled the air.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why isn't she turning around?"

"Did she get hurt somehow?"

"Maybe not enough pixie dust"

"Hush! It's Queen Clarion!"

And at the last remark, the entire audience hushed. Glowing specks of dusts gathered to the center, and in a glimmer of bright light, Queen Clarion appeared.

Her glow radiated the room, which was quite a remarkable thing, seeing as this was where the Pixie Dust flowed. Yet, the sudden silence hadn't phased the new fairy one bit.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, we welcome you here, to Pixie Hollow." Queen Clarion smiled, nonetheless. "Turn around, young fairy, you have nothing to fear"

What happened next gave the fairies the biggest shock of their life.

It wasn't that the new fairy finally stood up on shaky legs.

It wasn't that the moment she turned to face the Queen, her eyes were a very light shade of ice blue.

Neither was the fact that she didn't look at the Queen.

But it was what she said that shocked them.

"I would trust you on that, but I can't see a thing"


	3. Chapter 3: Talents

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places. Enjoy~

0000000

Once more, murmurs broke through the crowd. A fairy that couldn't see?! Even the Babbling Brooks couldn't get as good as the real thing!

Queen Clarion raised her hands, silencing everyone. But despite it, she still held a warm smile.

"I must say, this is quite extraordinary"

The new fairy's face showed that of confusion, blindness? Extraordinary?

"It's been quite a while since there has been an event such as this, but now…" Queen Clarion continued before any questions where asked, "Let's do something about those wings of yours."

The Queen helped straighten the fairy's wings, which soon gave a small glow. Taking her by the hand, she guided her, allowing the fairy to circle around the Queen before allowing her land, though a bit unsteadily, on the ground.

The new fairy felt awed by the experience, even if she couldn't see a thing.

"Now then, bring forth the talents!"

Unknown to the fairy, small toadstools had formed a circle around her; a fairy of each talent placed their own talent on each toadstool. However…

"But Queen Clarion!" a small music fairy piped up "how will she be able to find her talent?"

The new fairy frowned; she knew she couldn't see what was happening, but it didn't mean she couldn't stand up on her own.

"Let her be," the Queen answered solemnly "I know she'll be able to do it."

The new fairy had to smile to that, at least someone knew she wasn't helpless.

_**New Fairy's POV**_

As soon as the words left Queen Clarion's lips, I couldn't help but smile. I admit, I'm not in the best position to be able to find a talent, but it doesn't mean I couldn't try.

I don't know how, but someway, I could feel everything around me.

I knew something was surrounding me, and each had a vibe to them. Calling out to me.

And with one hesitant step at a time, I made my way around.

"I have one question," I kept my head straight, hoping that the Queen was actually there, "what are the things surrounding me?"

"Toadstools, young one"

Well, at least I know what I'm going to touch.

I felt, or well, hit, my first bump with my foot. Slowly trying to find the talent, I felt something cool, and rather wet, reach my hand. The vibe it gave me sent a calming wave, yet it didn't call me as loudly.

I went along once more, hitting another bump of a toadstool, and this time, I was able to smell the talent. I had a feeling it was a flower… A rose, maybe?

"Is this a rose, by some chance?" Hey, I had to know.

"Well, bless my soul, it is a rose!" a Southern accent said from some distance "you have quite a nose there, darlin' "

I couldn't help but smile, whoever was talking had a nice voice. But as sweet smelling as this talent was, I don't think it was the one for me.

I walked away once more, but this time, I felt a strong calling. It was like something was calling out to me. I carefully felt my way around, step by step towards what was calling me.

And this time, I felt the bump, rather than bumping into it.


	4. Chapter 4: Cocoon

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

I don't really remember what Fawn placed on the toadstool for the Animal Talent, so lets just go with a cocoon. Enjoy~

0000000

_**New Fairy's POV**_

I had to know what was calling to me. It was almost as if there was an invisible force pulling me towards it.

My hands felt detached from my as they slowly started to cup the talent. It was rather smooth, with a couple of wrinkles here and there. Yet, it felt so delicate, that one wrong touch could snap it in two.

Around me, I started to hear claps of joy and the fluttering of wings. I even heard someone cry out "who'da thunk?!"

I do believe I've found my talent.

_**Regular POV**_

Queen Clarion smiled. She had to admit, even she didn't know what the talent of this young fairy would be, but she knew she would fit in quite well. She cleared her throat.

"Congratulations, young fairy, you are now an Animal Fairy"

The new fairy seemed quite shocked. An Animal Fairy? Wow. All the fairies continued to cheer.

"And now, I wish to formally welcome you to your new home, Calypso"

With the cocoon still in her hand, the new fairy walked towards the Queen. The name didn't seem to roll of the tongue like its supposed to…. But then, that's what she thought.

"Uhm, Queen Clarion?"

"Yes, Calypso?"

"Would it be okay… if.. you know" she continued to stutter a bit, seeing as she didn't exactly know HOW to address the Queen of all fairies, "I could think of my own name?"

Some fairies gave a gasp. To refuse a name given by the Queen?! Goodness! What a day this is turning out to be!

Yet all Queen Clarion did was smile. And just like a mother whose child asked for a new dress for her doll, she lovingly patted the fairy's head, "So, tell me, what do you wished to be named?"

Many names came into her head, Sky, Luminisca, Opdelia, Janina, Gem. The list just went on and on. Then, one name came into mind. She knew it was the name of a widely spread flower, yet it fit so well.

"Iris"

"Well then, Iris" Queen Clarion's glow seemed to have gotten brighter by this point "I know you'll be a great addition to the Animal Fairies" and with that, she fluttered away, the season's ministers in tow.

Iris's hearing was bombarded with the sound of fluttering wings before she was tackled,

"Welcome to the Animal Fairy family, Iris!!"


	5. Chapter 5: Fawn

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

Okay, so it's said that fairies are at least 5 inches tall, and being an inch shorter than a 5 inch fairy seems plausible, but it's kind of hard to imagine for me, so I'm just gonna use centimeters, if its possible.

0000000

Fawn couldn't contain her excitement. Sure, the new fairy was quite… Different, but it didn't really matter anymore; there was a new Animal Fairy in town!

"Uhm… Hi?" One of the many things about not being able to see was how close the person's face was to yours once you were tackled, another is having no idea who in the world just tackled you.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" gathering Iris to her feet, Fawn gave her a less-energetic hug, "my name is Fawn, and I'm an Animal Fairy just like you!"

At this, Iris smiled, she liked this one already, "Do I assume that all Animal Fairies are this energetic? Or am I just the odd one out?"

"Oh no, sweetpea, she's just naturally this happy" came the Southern voice once more, "my name's Rosetta"

"I'm Silvermist, little dewdrop!" a cheery voiced popped in. Iris couldn't help but feel a tad bit dizzy from the sudden rush of fairies surrounding her.

"Iridessa, light fairy at your service, Iris!"

"And I'm Tinker Bell, nice to meet the newest fairy" Iris prayed that this was the last voice in the group.

"Hi, everyone," Iris started "I don't mean to be a bit of a bother, but can you take a step back? I think I'm becoming claustrophobic" she gave a small laugh, hoping that no one took the last part seriously.

"Oh dear! Small step back everyone!" Iridessa called out, her wings fluttering like no tomorrow.

"I do believe she was merely joking, Dessy" Rosetta laughed "ain't that right, darlin'?" she couldn't help but give a little pinch to Iris's cheek.

Iris couldn't hold back the smile as Rosetta, or she hoped was Rosetta, lightly pinched her cheek. "I was, no need to panic, but it is kind of hard to tell whether or not I'm smushed in a group, with my little… uhm.. setback"

"Tch! No need to think of about it that way," Tinker Bell fluttered to Iris's side, draping her arm over Iris's shoulder, "think of it merely as an asset!"

"An asset?"

"Oh yeah!" Silvermist gave a small leap in the air, circling around the group, "like it gives an advantage over lotsa, lotsa thingies!"

"Uhm… thingies?"

"That's Silvermist talk for 'important things'" Fawn laughed, she too draped her arm over Iris's shoulder, opposite from Tink's, "don't worry; you'll get the hang of things."

"I do hope so" Iris laughed. She had to admit, she liked this. No one demeaning her, no one trying to be overly helpful. As she placed her hand on the other two fairy's shoulders, she felt how similar, but different they both were. Tinker Bell, on her right, felt rather muscled. It was faint, and maybe barely seen, but she knew Tink had to be doing something that needed her arms constantly. Fawn seemed to be the same; however, hers was more noticeable and was hidden in her outfit. Whether it is from the fact she was an Animal Fairy or that she constantly wrestled other fairies or whatnot was still unsure.

"Oh!" Iridessa suddenly cried out "where is Iris going to stay?"

Well, that was a question. Where _is_ she going to stay?

The 5 fairies looked at one another. They each didn't want to hurt Iris's feelings about leaving her on her own, but they were worried on what _may_ happen if she were to be left alone, seeing as flying without sight isn't exactly an easy task.

Oddly enough, Iris could sense the tension. It wasn't the awkward silence that gave it away, but it was how the air suddenly became heavier. Moments ago, it was light and breezy, but now…

"If its okay to ask" Iris started "can I live with you, Fawn?"

Fawn gave a delighted squeal before engulfing Iris in a hug "Of course you can! I'll finally have a roomie with me!" Iris laughed as she felt herself being lifted into the air a bit; _I must be a little smaller than Fawn_, she thought.

But she was. Unbeknownst to her, Fawn was at least a couple of centimeters taller then herself. Rosetta standing the tallest of them all, followed by Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist and Tinker Bell in that order.

"I cant wait to show you my place! Let's go over right now!"

"That seems like a good idea, darlin'!" Rosetta said cheerfully, "let's all go over and welcome Iris our way!"

"Yaaaaay! Bonding time!" Silvermist couldn't hold in her happy squeals, grabbing Iridessa by her hands and doing a little dance.

"So let's go then!" Tinker Bell said excitedly, "race you all to Fawn's place!" and with that, she sped off.

"Hey! No fair!" Silvermist, still holding on to Iridessa by the wrist, flew off to try and catch up with tinker Bell. Rosetta just laughed as she took of as well, leaving Fawn and Iris behind.

"Do you need help?" Fawn prayed to Mother Dove that she wasn't being rude.

"I quite do, seeing as I may get lost of end up bumping into a flower" Iris laughed. She held on to Fawn's hand, which felt quite rough, but she assumed it was from her talent.

Fawn smiled brightly when she heard Iris's answer, and with Iris holding her hand, at least she knew that the new Animal Talent Fairy wouldn't get lost.

"Now, brace yourself!" she said happily, "I'm gonna try to catch up to them, so you better fly as fast!"

"And we are waiting for what, exactly?" Iris questioned with a smile. Soon, she felt Fawn fly up in the air, and with her own wings, flew up to the same level as her. Hopefully.

From afar, fairies of varying talents saw Fawn flying past, concentrated with catching up with her friends, and right at arm's length away, due to the holding of hands, Iris was on her tail, a smile seemingly glued on to her face.

Life couldn't seem any better.


	6. Chapter 6: Dressup

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

0000000

"You guys could've at least waited for us"

Fawn had her hands on her hips, giving a mock glare to her friends that stood in her living room.

"Hey, can't blame us" Iridessa laughed, looking towards the doorway to Fawn's bedroom.

The moment she and Iris placed on foot past the doorway, both Rosetta and Tink ambushed Iris and ran to Fawn's room. However, the most Fawn could understand from those two were the words "Dress", "New", "Adorable", "Edits" and tiny "help" from Iris.

"Do you think she'll be alright with those two?" Fawn asked, hey, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Knowing them? I think she'll live… " Fawn didn't feel so convinced the when Silvermist trailed off from her sentence.

_**Iris's POV**_

"Uhm, why are you two doing this again?" As much as I liked Rosetta and Tink, standing on a mushroom stool while the sounds of opening and closing doors along with footsteps surround me isn't really… Comfortable.

"Because, little sweetpea," Rosetta's voice's said somewhere to my left, "as adorable you look in your saplin' dress, I think you'll be needin' a new outfit to keep up with ya talent" more sounds of drawers opening and closing sounded.

"And besides," Tink's voice suddenly appeared to my right "it's not everyday that a new fairy comes around"

"Oh really?"

"Really," Rosetta seemed to sound a bit farther this time, "Tink was the newest fairy before you came along."

"Wow!" I was surprised by this, "how long ago was that?"

"Hmm…" Tink sounded thoughtful, "I do believe it was at least 4 Spring changed ago."

"That's… A long time"

"Right you are, darlin'!" I heard a flutter of wings before I felt something soft pressed lightly against me. Was that a moss top?

"Goodness gracious, this wont do" Rosetta sounded tad bit frustrated, what seemed wrong?

"Fawn darlin', don't you have anythin' that ain't orange moss?" I cringed; I guess a person shouting isn't good for my hearing.

After a while, I heard fluttering of wings once more. And for some reason, I didn't seem quite confident on knowing who it was. The fluttering of wings seem to similar to one another, it's almost impossible to tell who's coming.

"You know what? I think I have something that you might like" So it's Fawn who came in.

And once more, I heard doors opening. I hope this doesn't take too long, I think my legs are becoming numb form all the standing.

I heard someone gasp, "Oh my! This will do perfectly!". Was that Rosetta?

"I knew keeping some of my old clothes would help" Fawn giggled, "and I think it's her size as well!"

"Guys, hi" I laughed nervously, "I'm right here you know"

"Oh, right, sorry about that Iris" Tink's said, and thankfully, I heard the light footsteps of someone approaching, "but I do believe we have found you a perfect outfit!"

Apparently uncomfortable-ness _can_ reach a whole new level.


	7. Chapter 7: Hugs

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

Alright, so taking some reference from the online version, the top is like a tank top and closed shoes, basically. And since fairies have their own version of color dyes, cherry brown = copper.

0000000

"Can we have a drum roll, please?" Tink announced.

Silvermist found a small acorn pot, secured the lid tightly, and made a makeshift drum.

"Aaaahhnndd presenting to you, fairies and… Fairies, IRIS!"

Steping out of the door, Iris took a few small steps in her new cherry brown moss/tulip petal shoes, getting used to the feeling, however, Silvermist gave a happy squeal as Iridessa clapped feverishly.

Iris wore a cherry brown tulip petal and leaf skirt that fell a little beyond mid-thigh with a matching sweetgum top, and placed nicely on the waist, a nice strawberry red maple sash to help complete the outfit. Now, if only Iris knew she looked as gorgeous as the other fairies, she would see why everyone was full of giggles.

"She looks adorable, Rose!" Silvermist giggled "Where did the new clothes come from?"

"They were actually from me" Fawn said happily, "I got those when I was still a new fairy, you know, before I realized that skirts are not good for chipmunk chasing"

Everyone laughed, and Iris couldn't help but smile. She had been in Pixie Hollow no longer than 2 hours and already she had friends.

"Honestly, I would give you all the same compliment, but I really don't know how you all look" Iris said, a little bit of sadness dejected into it, "Sorry"

"Sweetpea, there ain't nothing to be sorry about" Rosetta smiled, giving the smaller fairy a hug, "and don't take that tone, it doesn't suit a pretty lil' face like yours"

"Yeah! Pretty lil' face like yours!" Silvermist repeated happily, just before hugging Iris as well.

It eventually became one big group hug.

And like all things, it had to stop.

"Oh shoot!" Tink suddenly cried out "I promised Fairy Mary I would be back to help sort through the new lost items!" and with that, she ran to the door and flew off.

"I guess we all better get back to our jobs" Iridessa laughed, it took a few seconds for her to panic as well, "Oh no! I have to get back to Sunflower Fields to help the fireflies! And if there are no fireflies, there will be no light, and no light will cause a panic and the panic will cause strained wings and…" with the list going on and on, she took to the air.

Silvermist and Rosetta both said their goodbyes as well, leaving Iris and Fawn together.

"Are they always like this?"

"On a good day" Fawn laughed.

"Hey Fawn?" Iris started, "I've been meaning to ask, what do Animal Fairies do?"

"Oh, Animal Fairies help all sorts of critters out, harvesting berries for their Winter sleep, showing how little blue jays fly…" Fawn held a dreamy look in her eye, something to which she was thankful that Iris couldn't see it, but then, an idea hit, "But you know…"

Iris turned her head towards Fawn, a curious look etched on her face, pushing fawn to continue.

"Why tell you when I can show you?"

She and Iris smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Manage

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

Okay, school will most prolly take up most of my time, since I'm about to graduate from High School, so I'll try to get as much as I can. Thank for all the comments~

0000000

Fall Forest is where most of the Animal fairies worked.

And just like Tinker's Nook, animal fairies of sorts were seen fluttering past carrying berries, pots, and guiding or playing with animals.

For Fawn, this was her favorite place in all of Pixie Hollow. For Iris, it was a never ending sea of sounds, smells and, quite frankly, a bit intimidating.

"This, Iris, is the main place where Animal Fairies work."

"So I see" the irony had both of them giggling.

"Come on, let's meet a few other fairies!"

Grabbing Iris by the wrist, Fawn fluttered towards a group of Animal fairies she spent most of her time with. Weaving between fairies, Fawn greeted each one with a small wave with her free hand. Iris just mustered a smile to each of them, since she wasn't exactly sure on where each one of them was.

As Fawn got closer to a log stump which was being used as storage, Iris heard the laughter of a relatively small group. _At least it's not a large crowd_, she thought with a relieved sigh.

At the base stood a group of 3 Animal Fairies, Nollie, a short black haired and brown eyed fairy that enjoys playing with the insects, Beck, the pigtailed light brown haired whose dark brown eyes sparkled with curiosity as the pair drew nearer, and Gavin, a sparrow man animal fairy with dusty blonde hair and dark blue eyes that always held a pinch of mischief.

"Hey everyone!" Fawn called out happily to the group "I want you all to formally meet Iris"

_**Iris's POV**_

"Hi" I said sheepishly. I'm wondering if Fawn remembers that I can't see.

"Nice to meet you, Iris!" I heard a chirpy voice say next to me, "I'm Nollie"

"And I'm Gavin, sparrow man Animal Fairy at your service" I felt Gavin reach down, take my hand and gave it a small kiss at the back of my palm. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Oh Gavin, stop teasing" a small voice said near me, "I'm Becky, pleased to meet you"

"Nice to meet you all" Well, so far so good. Nothing has gone completely wrong yet, hmm… Paranoid? Me? Noooo…

"Now guys" I felt Fawn drape her arm over my shoulder, "Iris here needs to learn the ropes on how to be an Animal Fairy, shall we get the lessons started?"

I heard the group give a cheer before I felt Fawn, well, I hope its Fawn, grab my wrist and take off once more.

Why do I get the feeling that this is just the start of a long day?

_**Regular POV**_

The group flew to a clearing just a little beyond Fall Forest, nearing Cotton puff Fields. There, a small number of blue jays were gathering twigs. _A perfect start_, Fawn thought happily.

"Now Iris" she started as the group started to land, "Let's go start with the basics, all you have to do is help the blue jays collect as many twigs as they can so they can start building their homes. Pretty simple really"

"Yeah, Fawn" Gavin spoke in a hushed tone, pulling Fawn away from Iris lightly, "doesn't this require, you know, sight?"

"Gavin!" Nollie gave a small gasp before glancing at Iris "don't say such things"

Unfortunately for them, Iris heard what Gavin said. Keeping her small smile, she wanted to make sure no one saw the hurt. "So, that's about it?"

"Yeah, that's… Pretty much it" Fawn hesitated "Wanna start or do you need help?"

"I think I can manage"


	9. Chapter 9: CRASH

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

And yes, Elwood is from the game, and in the movie, the fairy on the lower left of Vidia.

0000000

_**Iris's POV**_

I have absolutely no idea how I did it, but I did. I'm actually helping the blue jays pick twigs for their future nests.

Wow.

I could hear the twittering of the blue jays, and each one seemed to have a different pitch to it. The one I was currently helping had this note-deeper pitch that seemed almost melodic. Was this one female? Maybe.

Each step I took, I could feel the grass trying to tickle me, yet, I was able to feel the vibrations the birds seemed to send through the ground.

And as I crouched down to pick up twigs, I could feel how near each one seemed to be,

Did I mention wow yet?

I do have a problem with actually _placing_ the twigs in the leaf sling bags, seeing as I miss… A LOT.

"No worries, chipmunk!" I heard Fawn call out to be some few paces away, "you're doing great!"

I smiled. She's almost like a big sister to me already, and I think I've known her for less than 4 hours. I guess these things sort of happen.

"Only a few more twigs to go, Fawn!" Nollie cried out from afar, and I mean _afar_.

"And that means only a few more till restin' time!" Gavin called out happily. _What a slacker_, I thought with a chuckle.

But I have to admit, this is quite fun.

0000000

"Oh no!" Elwood thought in a panic, "if I don't get to the Harvest Promenade, I'll never beat my record!" and in a flash, Elwood flew faster.

Fast-Flyer fairies, as what they are called, fly fast. As in very fast. Very fast in order to create small breezes that help the flowers pollinate, gather fallen leaves in a jiffy, or simply to deliver messages or items to other fairies.

Sadly, not a lot of them watch where they are going.

0000000

_**Regular POV**_

"This is the last batch Fawn!" Iris called out, gathering the last twig. With over 10 twigs, it wouldn't be too much to carry, however, due to her small stature, it was quite a struggle.

"Hey Gavin, why don't you help Iris?" Beck asked as she loaded the last few twigs into the blue jay's leaf sling bag.

"In a minute" Gavin helped a blue jay fly out, seeing as the bag was quite heavy, but just as he was about to touch the grass, he saw a purple blur fly past him…

And straight at Iris… Holy s—

"Iris! Look out!"

CRASH.

BAM.

Ouch.


	10. Chapter 10: Honey

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

And yes, Elwood is from the game, and in the movie, the fairy on the lower left of Vidia. And he does talk like that. No end. Still pretty cute.

0000000

Fawn, Nollie, Beck and Gavin all rushed to the crash site. Fawn and Gavin held a look of utter panic as Nollie and Beck had a look of utter disbelief. Sure, there have been cases of Fast-Flyer fairies bumping into flowers, tree roots, leaves, animals, tinker inventions and even the occasional fairy that wasn't paying attention to the fact that there's an incoming Fast-Flyer.

But rarely has there been a case on Fast-Flyers actually CRASHING into a fairy.

Basically, it looked like one of Tink's inventions went loose.

"Iris!"

"Chipmunk, are you okay?!"

"Goodness me!"

"Are you alright?"

Iris had flat on her bottom, the twigs she held scattered so badly, that even twigs of the twigs had decided to latch on to her hair. And everyone was pretty sure that _she_ still wasn't sure what hit her.

"Owwie"

"Oh my golly!" Elwood sprang to his feet, quickly grabbing Iris's hand and pulling her up "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! I was flying, since I'm a Fast-Flyer fairy and all, and I wanted to beat my own speed record since I do that every morning, and then all of a sudden I see this pretty little leaf falling as I flew by and I end up losing focus, which is what a lot of fairies say I do and--"

_**Iris's POV**_

Wow. He sure can talk.

And talk.

As I brush away whatever had decided to take up residence in my hair, which is quite difficult, mind you, I couldn't help but find the humor in this whole situation. I mean, should I be the one crashing into somebody? I guess paranoia has one way of getting to you. I do hope he's okay as well.

I honestly have no hard feelings for him crashing into me, but I hope I can get that idea across soon.

"—then the next thing I know I see a little yellow feather falling out of no where and then-"

"Its no worries" I giggle. What can I say, I find it funny that he's going on and on, "I guess it tends to happen."

"You mean by barely" I heard Fawn grumble, guess she was a tad upset by the ordeal.

"I'm Iris, known as the fairy you crashed into"

"Oh! I'm Elwood!" I felt him grab my hand once more and started to give me a vigorous hand shake. His energy knows no end. "I hope you're okay from the crash"

"I'm okay" I remembered the twigs that were most probably sticking out of my hair, I must look like a mess, "but I'll let Fawn be the judge of that"

I heard someone give a big "hmmmpphht" before I felt hands trying to comb out twigs, is that Fawn?

"Are you sure you're alright?" I heard a twinge of regret in his voice, "I mean, nothing broken, bruised, twisted, dislocated, sprained and whatnot?"

"No, nothing" I smiled. Sadly, it was bittersweet.

I don't mean to jump into conclusions, but I have this feeling he's being nice to me because I'm blind.

"You should really watch where you are going, Elwood" Nollie said, somewhere to my right, "that would've been one nasty crash."

"I know, I feel bad for it"

"You should" Fawn grumbled, tugging softly at a stubborn twig.

"Ohohoh!!" Next thing I know, I felt to hands grab my own and jerked me forward, "I'll make it up to you!"

"You'll do what now?"

"Yeah! I'll give you something nice and maybe we'll be friends from then on and then we'll be able to fly together!" I heard him pause, "If you want me to"

I felt Fawn glare at the back of my head as Nollie and Beck started giggling. I guess he really wanted me to forgive him, but does it really have to be him getting something for me?

I guess so.

"Well, its okay by me, I suppose" I said uncertainly. I heard Fawn sigh, I assume she wont let go of this event for a while. Suddenly, I felt two rather skinny, but not too skinny, arms wrap around me in a tight hug.

"Yay! I'll see you and Fawn and others at the Dust well later then! See you soon, Iris!"

And with that, he let me go and sped off, his wings fluttering like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, Iris" I heard Gavin say suddenly, "that's one way of meeting new fairies" I could practically hear the smirk in that.

Yet, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, today truly is becoming more and more interesting.

"Was it just me, or did I smell honey in his breath?"


	11. Chapter 11: Terence

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

Don't know the actual name of the place, so keeping it to Pixie Dust Well.

0000000

Fawn had finished cleaning up Iris before Nollie, Beck and Gavin excused themselves for different reasons. Nollie for helping butterflies set up before the approaching evening, _evening already, Iris asked, which resulted to everyone laughing_, Beck saying that she needed a break and Gavin muttering something on helping some fairy named Minuet.

"Well, I think the day's activities had been more than bargained for, chipmunk" Fawn gave a small chuckle, "let's head down to the Pixie Dust Well before we really run out of spark" and with that, she took Iris's wrist and flew.

"Pixie Dust Well?" Iris asked, noticing how Fawn seemed to have slowed down. _Today must've taken quite a toll on her,_ she thought.

"Yup, it's the place where fairies must go in order to keep their spark!" Fawn leaned to one side to avoid an incoming Flower fairy, "and its near the place where we greet new arrivals"

"Like me?"

"Yeah, like you" Fawn said, and even if Iris didn't see it, she gave a genuine smile. Iris had already become a younger sister to her in less than a day, and Fawn couldn't feel any happier.

Sure, Sil, Rose, Dessy and Tink are her closest friends and she wouldn't leave them even no matter what, but sometimes… She guesses this is why the silly clumsies love each family member so much.

The rest of the flight was pretty silent; Fawn was deep into her own thoughts, and Iris taking in the feel of the wind. She knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with her condition, as well as there may not be as many fairies as Fawn who were as open-minded as she was.

Must she be this paranoid? Maybe.

Fawn soon landed at the edge of the Pixie Dust Well branch, seeing as there was a line forming.

"Guess we have to wait a bit, chipmunk" Fawn said, "Do you mind waiting?"

"Nope, not at all" Iris smiled.

It didn't take as long, seeing as fairies flutter and it only takes one cup, carefully measured by Terence, but with each passing fairy, Fawn could already hear the whispers and mumbles.

Unfortunately, so did Iris.

It wasn't that she was waiting for the other fairies to start talking about her, it was just that… It was just happening a bit too soon for her liking.

"Hi Terence" Fawn said happily.

Terence was the Dust Keeper sparrow man, and possibly has one of the rarest talents. Being the Dust Keeper entitled a fairy to being honest, fair and has equal judgment, as well as being completely accurate on measuring fairy dust for every fairy. Terence was the youngest of 4 Pixie Dust Keeper fairies, who each took turns manning the job per season, and Spring was Terence's time.

"Hi Fawn," Terence smiled, fluttering above her and dousing her in pixie dust, "had a good day so far?"

"Pretty much" As soon as Fawn let the pixie dust sink in, she quickly pulled Iris in front "You remember Iris, don't you Terence?"

"Hi?"

"Of course, how can I forget?" Terence laughed, scooping another cup full of pixie dust before sprinkling it on Iris, "for a moment, I thought I didn't use enough pixie dust on you, Iris"

Iris gave a nervous laugh. Not exactly the best situation to be placed in, "guess something just went wrong on my way here"

"Well, what happened, happened" Terence gave Iris a pat on the head, "once again, welcome to Pixie Hollow, Iris, you can always fly to me in case you need help"

Fawn thanked Terence before flying off, "Let's go hit the grass, shall we Iris?" she noticed as Iris gave a small yawn.

"Yeah, that would be nice"


	12. Chapter 12: Leafband

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

I think the term "to fly with you" seems like an appropriate term to replace "to hang out with you"…. But that's just me.

0000000

_**Elwood's POV**_

I flew as fast as I could to the Pixie Dust Well, like I told Iris I would meet her. I still can't believe myself, actually CRASHING into another fairy?! What would Stripes say to him?!

"Most likely about keeping my head on what I need to do" I grumbled. With the little gift in my hand, I did a mid-air stop as I saw Terence pour the pixie dust on top of Iris's head…

Along with the murmurs of the fairies how weird she is behind me. I frowned.

Many, many, MANY fairies believe that I can't ever frown. Unknown to them, I can. But very rarely does it happen to me. Like the yellow shell incident!

There I was minding my own business, doing some summersaults, trying to get Vidia to actually laugh, which, by the way, didn't turn out so very nicely since she left me 5 minutes into it, then the next thing I know, BAM! I stub my toe on a yellow shell and I swore that I would never ev—

"Let's go hit the grass, shall we Iris?" I heard Fawn say to Iris.

I turned to where the voices where, and there was Fawn, holding Iris by the wrist, about to flutter away. _Oh no!_

"Iris!" I called out as I immediately buzzed to her, I don't think they heard me, as I saw Iris give a nod.

I was almost at arm's length away…. That's a funny term, isn't it? Wait. Back to what I was saying, I was now at arm's length, so I did what I had to do…

"Iris!" I called out happily as I hugged her from behind.

0000000

_**Iris's POV**_

I thought I heard someone call out to me, but I guess I was just tired. Fawn had suggest we call it in for today, which I don't mind.

"Yeah, that would be nice" but as soon as these words left my lips, I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist suddenly.

"Iris!"

0000000

Fawn's first reaction: utter surprise, her second reaction: laugh.

Iris's expression was way too hilarious to forget, it was like she was stuck between surprise and utter panic. Elwood's, however, looked like he had just broken his own flying record.

"E-elwood?!" Iris stuttered out, trying to control her heart beat.

"Yuppity! It's me!" He let go of her so he could hug her properly, _she's quite huggable_, he thought, "I came to give you your gift remember?"

Iris gave a giggle, "I actually forgot about it" unknowing to her, Elwood gave a pout, "but I guess that makes it more special, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does" Fawn said thoughtfully as she hovered about. All three of them were still in mid-air, with one overly excited fairy, one rather rational fairy, and another who isn't quite sure what was happening. Guess who is which?

"And here's your gift!" Elwood exclaimed happily, "let me help you"

He had gotten Iris a leafband, something to keep her hair and bangs in place. And as he placed, and fixed, his gift, he was finally able to see her face clearly…

And he had to admit, she really was pretty.

"There" he smiled as soon as he finished, "much better"

"Thanks, Elwood" Iris did feel the wind on her face better, "I love it"

"Really? Yay!" he once more wrapped his arms around Iris's small frame and twirled her in the hug, "that means we'll be flying together more often!"

"Yup" Fawn laughed. Even she found the situation adorably funny, "but we have to get going now, Elwood"

"Oh, no worries" he let go of Iris at this point and look behind him "I think I better be flying of as well. Night Fawn! Night Iris!" and on that note, he quickly flew away.

"What a day" Fawn chuckled softly, holding Iris's wrist and flying away.

"Yeah, what a day" thankfully, no one noticed the small blush that crept unto her face.


	13. Chapter 13: Tink

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

No worries. There will be some Terence/Bobble/Tink love triangle somewhere here. You'll just have to wait.

0000000

Fawn awoke early morning to the sounds of falling pots in the kitchen.

"What the?"

She threw the sheet over as she slipped out of bed, cautiously making her way towards the sound…

Only to find Iris on the floor with a pot on top of her head.

"What'cha up to, chipmunk?" Fawn giggled, it was just too cute.

"Trying to figure out what was where?" Iris asked back, removing the pot from her head.

"Try asking me next time" Fawn walked over to where Iris sat and helped her up, picking up different pots and pans and placing on the mushroom counter, "though I am inspired to make some Apple Pops, want?"

"Sure, that'll be great"

0000000

Fawn and Iris flew to Tinker's Nook, hoping to be able to have a look-see at Tink's new invention she has been going on and on about. Thankfully, Summer's preparation period was a head of schedule, so most Animal Fairies and Leaf Fairies could take a break every once in a while.

"I think you'll like this place, chipmunk" Fawn said happily as she fluttered about, "it's always so busy that you'll never know what you'll come across!"

"Isn't that rather intimidating than interesting?" Iris was rather nervous; Fawn had taken the liberty to explain what Tinker Fairies do and what they create. Iris was thinking of how the place will be purely made of never-ending sound.

"Hmm… Not really sure" Fawn said thoughtfully, slowing down as they neared the entrance, "it really depends seeing as there are those thingies that do this and that, with lotsa of lost things included"

If Fawn hadn't started to descend, she would have seen the look Iris was giving her.

"Hey, you two made it!" Tink's voice echoed somewhere below them; the sound of hammers banging ceasing.

Fluttering over to them, she gave them both a hug before taking a seat on one of the mushroom chairs, "how are you adjusting, Iris?"

Iris just gave a shrug, "I guess okay"

"Guess?" Tink raised an eyebrow.

"Murmuring at the Pixie Dust Well" Fawn said softly, casting a look at Iris. However, she seemed remained passive.

"Oh" Tink looked thoughtful, "Terence has been nice to you?"

"He has," Iris smiled "He seems like a really nice person"

"Believe me, he really is" Tink sighed dreamily, playing with her bangs a bit. Fawn just rolled her eyes, Iris, however, had a knowing smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14: Bobble

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

I apologize. School is equal to writer's block. BADLY.

So here is a chapter.

And yes, I fail at Scottish accents.

0000000

"New shipmen' of lost things, Tink!" One muffled Scottish voice muffled under a pile of lost things.

"Yeah, new shipment of lost things, Miss Bell!" came a more muffled-gruff voice from another pile of lost things.

"Oh! Thank you guys" Tink said from her seat on the mushroom chair, "Think you can place it on the table?"

"No probl'm!" Bobble happily place the lost items on the leaf table, which Clank followed only on the opposite table, then gave his arms a stretch, "So whut have ya been up to, Tink?"

"Just giving the new fairy on the flutters of the place" Tink smiled, and it was true. For the past hour or so, Iris had been asking questions on Pixie Hollow and some of its inhabitants, which Tink and Fawn were very glad to answer.

"O'! The new arrival!" Bobble took a skip towards Iris and started to shake her hand, "Name's Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire, but ya can call me Bobble"

"And I'm Clank, Miss!" Clank as well went forward, and started to shake Iris's other hand.

"Um… Pleased to meet you both?" Iris wasn't sure what was happening, but she could feel that her arms were crossed while the two were shaking her hands.

"Slow down, you two" Fawn giggled, "at that rate, her wings might fall of as well as her arms"

"O'. My apologies, lass" Bobble let her hand go, once more Clank followed suit, then Bobble fluttered to a seat nearest to Tinker Bell, "I assume ya have a name fer yourself?"

"My names Iris" she answered shyly, "and I'm an Animal Fairy"

Bobble clapped his hands excitedly "Well now! Haven' had those in a while"

"Yeah, haven't had those in a while!" Clank echoed happily.

Iris chuckled from the situation, wasn't everyday you come across, or in her case, hear one fairy being the echo of the other.

"So you two are Tinker Fairies as well?"

"Yessir!" Bobble struck a rather dignified pose, puffing his chest out with his right hand right on top, "an' a proud one at tha'!"

"Though I do say Tink wasn't on the same leaf as you when she came along" Fawn laughed, even Bobble and Clank had joined in the merriment while Tink just blushed a dark red.

"Oh? Really?" Iris's looked towards Fawn sitting next to her, "What happened?"

"Believe me, chipmunk" Fawn said between her laughter "you just had to be there"


	15. Chapter 15: Sun

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

School = BIG TIME WRITER'S BLOCK.

Blegh.

0000000

The bright afternoon sun did wonders for the fairies.

For the Water Fairies, the sun helped them collect dew drops that shined brightly under its light.

For the Light Fairies, it helped them collect jewels, lost items and make rainbows with ever ray of light.

For the Animal Fairies, it helped them, help animals for the upcoming seasons.

For the Garden Fairies, it helped brighten their flowers to make them grow big, pretty and healthy. Did I mention pretty?

But for one certain blonde-haired fairy, the sun helped him find his way to Tinker's Nook; an item in need of repair badly in one hand, and a poem he wrote earlier on in the other.

"I hope she likes the poem" Terrence thought, a shadow of a smile on his face, "but I hope she doesn't notice me _breaking_ my items for repair just to be with her"

And it was true. Terrence had 'accidentally' dropped 2 kettles, a mug, a never-fade lamp _and_ lost a few of his leafkerchief, all in one season.

"Almost there!" he whispered happily to himself, as the Tinker's Nook seemed to grow closer and closer.

0000000

"Oh my stars! Really?" the laughter didn't seem to cease.

"Its true, chipmunk! Every word of it" Fawn was already teetering on the edge of her seat as Iris seemed to be holding to her sides, Bobble and Clank gave out throaty laughs, like nothing could ruin the moment; even Tink lightened up and joined in the laughter.

"I never dreamed that Tink would be capable of such" Iris said as her laughter slowly died down and the pain in her sides subsided, "I always imagined you as a sure fairy, Tink, not that of someone who would want to change her identity"

"What can I say?" Tink answered with a shrug, yet a small smile still played on her lips, "Being the new fairy is quite difficult, but knowing I wouldn't have been able to see the Mainland was just a prick in my wings"

"Do all talent fairies go to the mainland?"

"Tha's how it goes, Iris" Bobble nodded, "but Tinker Fairies ar' willin' to help any way needed"

"That's right" Tink said happily, "that's why I'm content with helping every fairy now"

"Was the trip to the Mainland worth it?"

"Believe me, Iris, it was" Tink smiled at Iris, she was just as curious as her when she had started out, but thankfully this new little fairy was sure of her own identity.

"Tinker Bell!" all heads turned to the new voice that was approaching.

Tink gave a small squeal, something very unlike her, of delight, Fawn and iris both has a smirk on their faces, Clank held one of complete serenity, while Bobble look utterly displeased.

It was Terence's voice that called out, and he was on his way towards them.


	16. Chapter 16: Repair

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

And if this chapter seems quite short, sorry, but that's how it goes.

0000000

"Hi there Terence" Tinker Bell said with a large grin plastered on his face. Bobble threw an annoyed look.

"Hi as well, Tink" Terence smiled, "Well, good to see you too, Fawn, Iris, Clank and Bobble"

Iris held a smile, she was the only one who noticed a small pause before Terrence said Bobble's name. "Hello to you, Terence"

"Tink, I was wondering if you could repair something for me" Terence asked sheepishly, holding up a tea cup set that had seemed to have gone through a raccoon raid.

"Oh my!" Tink fluttered over and took the set from Terence's hand, "these are need to be repaired right away! Now let's go"

Tink took Terence's hand, while balancing the set on the other, and fluttered off with him in tow, "we'll be right back"

"Be seeing you guys soon"

And the two took off. Leaving behind them 3 knowing smiles and one hateful glance.

"You holding up okay, Bobble?" Fawn teased, but truthfully her eyes showed a bit of concern.

"If only ya knew, Fawn" Bobbled said dejectedly, "wish I kne' wha' she sees in him tho, nuthin more than a pretty face"

"You should really learn to asses on who can hear you, Bobble" Iris giggled. By now, Iris had been staring at the spot where Terence had arrived, but she soon turned her head towards Bobble's direction, "besides, many things can happen between them"

"Wait, how'dya know they were talking about, Miss Iris?" Clank sat up straight suddenly, hey, it wasn't everyday that he could be quite comprehending.

"I can feel it in the air"

"You can wha--?"

"It's something I can catch up on" Iris gave him a half-smile. She knew Clank didn't mean what she thought he had meant, wow that's a mouth full, but it did sting a little.

_I guess being blind is something fairies have to get used to_, she thought to herself.

Bobble gave a sigh as he stood up, "don' mean to be rude to cut our time, lassies, but if we don' get to work soon, Fairy Mary will skin our hides and mount it over Tinker's Nook"

"He's being rather nice with that" Fawn whispered to Iris, trying hard not to giggle at Iris's shocked face.

"Hope to see ya two around more"

"Yeah! Hope to see you guys around!"

And with one final goodbye (and a pat on the back from Clank), the two Tinker Fairies had a job to get back to.

"Well," Fawn stood up and stretched "I best think we should get going as well, chipmunk" and taking Iris by the hand, they booth took off.

It was nearing afternoon is Pixie Hollow, the brightness of the sun had intensified along with the heat.

_Perfect weather for playing with butterflies_, Fawn thought.

"Hey Fawn" Iris had cut her from her daydream.

"Yes, chipmunk?"

"Tink doesn't know who she likes better"

Iris smiled sweetly. Fawn's jaw drop to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17: Rosetta

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used are from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

When you Mary Sue-bash, give good reasons why. Don't Mary Sue-bash just for fun, if you were to write a better-constructed story, go ahead, at least I'm trying.

Thanks to all who have been commenting, you guys really do help a lot.

0000000

"You're pullin' my wing, aren't ya?"

"I'm telling you, it's true"

Fawn had decided to visit Rosetta once Iris had given her the news, she wasn't quite how she knew, but apparently, she did. Fawn had let Iris play with some of the butterflies that were hovering around, seeing as most of the other Garden Fairies were quite busy with the Summer preparation.

"But darlin', I don' think little Tink wouldn' know WHO she liked better" Rosetta fluttered back and forth between two daisies, both which seemed to refuse to open properly, "after all, the little tinker has been flirtin' with Terrence for quite some time"

"I dunno, I just think Iris might be right" Fawn had decided to sit on a bloomed tulip, watching Rosetta struggle, "you didn't see the look Tink gave Bobble as he carried the lost items"

Rosetta gave an exasperated sigh, darn flowers just wouldn't cooperate, and the situation wasn't helping as well, "sweet pea, if what Iris says is true, then we'll just have ta wait and see what happens, but don' get your hopes up"

"Yeah, I guess" Fawn muttered. She glanced back at the Flower Fields, watching as Iris happily pet and tickled the butterflies that were around her.

Rosetta gave a triumphant smile as she finally got both flowers to stay open, but as turned to look at Fawn, her smile faltered. _The girl's getting' closer to her faster than a baby squirrel looking for it's own mother_, she thought, _I jus' hope nuthin bad happens along the way._

Far from their hearing, Iris laughed happily as the butterflies had suddenly decided to play do--- er, butterfly-pile with her. Any point of view could imagine this as a happy moment, a blind fairy playing with beautiful butterflies that did not judge her, placed happily in the Flower Gardens.

Someone should've told Rosetta not to jinx it.


	18. Chapter 18: Gossip

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. Some of the references I used are from Tinker Bell's game, such as the names of most places.

And I didn't realize that I used Mary Sue as the wife's name, how genius am I? XD

0000000

The Babbling Brookes was _the_ place to get all the gossip, that's why many Water Fairies spend most of their free time here. Now, when the Babbling Brookes tells you something, you have to be sure to listen, because even the simplest of sayings could become warped into something completely different.

"Oh my! This is just splashtastic!"

Yeah, just like that.

Cera was a Water-Fairy that every fairy went to for the gossip, seeing as only Water Fairies could understand the anything resembling liquid. And with her black bangs in place and her short hair bobbed perfectly, she dashed on to where most of the Water Fairies rested.

"I've heard the most splashtest little news from the Babbling Brookes!"

A few Fairies looked on, some interested, others board. "And it involves Elwood and the new fairy!"

0000000

Vidia smirked as she saw Elwood performing some cartwheel for Velo, the top Fast-Flying fairy around. Now, Vidia is known for her crass social behavior, only talking to someone when she knows something quite embarrassing on them, or she needs a favor, which is really, really, _really,_ for special occasions only.

But this time, she knew something quite interesting.

"Well, well, isn't it Elwood"

And amazingly, he stopped in the middle of his cartwheel, Velo giving Vidia a slight, but appreciative, glare.

000000

"Ooooh! What did the babbling Brookes say?" One of the sparrow man Water Fairies asked excitedly.

_This certainly grabbed their attention_, Cera smiled. "Well, I heard from the Babbling Brookes that Elwood crashed into the new fairy today!"

"Oh my goodness! Is she alright?" Another fairy asked, concern playing across her eyes.

"She's more than okay, believe me" She made a notion with her fingers to get the group closer.

And the rest of them really did lean in to listen.

0000000

"Is there something the matter, Vidia?" Velo's deep voice rang out, dark brown bangs falling unto his piercing grey eyes. Being Numero-uno didn't leave Velo with much free time, seeing as he was trusted with most of Queen Clarion's deliveries. But he wasn't much of a bragger, just rather intimidating.

"Actually no" Vidia began fluttering closer to, switching to her sickly sweet tune she enjoys using, "but I do have something interesting about Elwood here"

"Oh? What would that be about?" Elwood suddenly had a bad feeling in the pits of his stomach.

0000000

"Well, so after that, Elwood felt really guilty, so he decided to get her a present"

"Oh, that's rather sweet!" Rani said tearfully, a leaferkerchief in hand. The other female fairies in the group agreed.

"What was the gift?"

"Where did he give it to her?"

"Did he tackle her again?"

Cera was definitely enjoying this.

0000000

"You see, I heard that a certain Fast-Flying Fairy had crashed into a certain little Animal Fairy" Vidia's smirk grew. Velo, however, didn't seem as pleased. Elwood's stomach just did 10 cartwheels.

"Does this story lead to anything significant?"

"Oh it does, you see, after crashing into this…" Vidia paused, "particular Animal Fairy, the certain Fast-Flying Fairy felt rather guilty and so he just _had_ to get her a gift" the sickly sweet smile never faltered.

Velo glared at Elwood. Elwood just gulped.

0000000

"Oh! Don't keep us in suspense, Cera! What did he give her?"

Cera's grin grew larger, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it all in for much longer. Unknown to the group, however, Silvermist was fluttering by.

"Hmm… Wonder why there is such a big group"

0000000

"I suggest you continue before I decide to flutter-off, Vidia" keeping his cold glare on Elwood, Velo's expression had not changed at all.

"Mah-maybe it would be better if you... uhm…. did?" Elwood stuttered, _stupid! You stuttered, now he wont leave at all!_, he thought angrily to himself.

Vidia had a feeling her mouth would hurt from all this smirking, "well, seeing as you both seem like you are such in a hurry, I'll just tell what happened next", and with a final flutter, she brought out a small berry that seemed to be shaped… like a heart?

"Isn't that the heart raspberry that grows on the edge of Pixie Hollow?" Velo raised his eyebrow suddenly.

"It is" Vidia dropped it on Elwood's head right before taking off, "it was on the headband he gave to Iris!" and she was gone.

Elwood had paled significantly. _I knew I should've listened to the Shop-Clerk Fairy_, he thought.

The side of Velo's mouth twitched.

0000000

"And he gave her the headband with the heart raspberry on it!" Cera had burst into a fit of giggles, and even the other female fairies had joined in as well.

"That is about the cutest thing ever!" Silvermist piped up, the entire group looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, Silvermist! How long you've been there?" Cera fluttered over to give her a hug/

"Long enough to hear what the newest thingies from the Babbling Brookes" Silvermist had the biggest smile on her face yet.


	19. Chapter 19: Worry

**Author's Note: **No, Disney owns Tinker Bell, not me. But I do greatly apologize for my sudden disappearance and lack of updated. A few months ago, I graduated High School, and now I'm in my 2nd week of College as a freshman. Okay, so the excuse does seem kinda weak, but everyone goes at their own pace, yes? But I do wanna thank those who sent messages, asking if I was okay or if there was going to be an update. Thanks guys : )

0000000

"Hey! No fair!" Iris's happily giggles rang through the Spring Time Gardens, and Fawn couldn't help but smiled. They had decided to spend the rest of their day at the Spring Time Glades, partially to help Rosetta with her flowers, but mostly to relax before sunset comes around.

"Darlin, dontcha think you and the lil' chipmunk need to get goin?" Rosetta placed her hands on her hips, "the sun's a settin and it's almost time for the review"

"Not until the next sunset, Rose" Fawn smiled softly, turning towards Rosetta, "besides, you know what happens when we're given a good review by the Queen"

The two looked at each other, light brown eyes meeting vibrant green ones.

"Nature Talents fly to the Mainland" Rosetta answered quietly, her wings dropping a bit.

"Exactly"

000000

The crescent moon shone brightly in the night sky, but it couldn't compare to the brightness of the Pixie Hollow Tree as the fairies flew from everywhere. Tonight was the night Story-Teller fairies returned from every corner imaginable to weave tales of mystery, intrigue and laughter.

This night usually marked the day before the Queen's Review; an exhausting occasion for most, a rewarding occasion for the respected season's Minister, and a nerve-wracking idea for Fawn.

"Hey Fawn," Iris's voiced echoed through her, "why is everyone going to the Pixie Hollow Tree again?"

"It's a rather special night" Fawn said, "it's the time when all the Story Talent fairies come back to the Pixie Hollow Tree to well, tell stories!"

"Sounds fun" Iris smiled, "what kind of stories do they tell?"

Fawn had started to descend to one of the branches among the tree, guiding Iris along as well, "All kinds, but they always leave you wanting more"

Iris just continued smiling, allowing Fawn to lead her through and finding a place to sit, and allowing her imagination to flow. What kind of stories will they tell? Will it mostly be about Fairies? Are there other creatures that exist too?

A slight jerk brought Iris out of her thoughts, sensing the slow descent as Fawn finding a place for the both of them.

Which, unfortunately, Iris missed by a couple of wings backwards, landing on her behind, "Ouch"

"Oh! Sorry chipmunk!" Fawn apologized, helping Iris to her seat, "didn't know you were gonna miss that!"

Thankfully, only a few fairies were around, and no one paid much attention to them.

"It's alright, Fawn" Iris smiled, "nothing severely broken or injured" she added playfully.

Fawn just had to smile back; the little fairy was definitely someone who shouldn't be mistaken for delicate. The afternoon before was a definite show of it.

The two held a comfortable silence between them, yet Iris felt a small wave of worry coming from the fairy beside her, "is anything wrong, Fawn?"

Fawn snapped out of her thoughts, "Wha? Oh! Don't worry, its nothing" she dismissed with a wave of her hand, forgetting that Iris couldn't see the gesture.

"Alright then" and the two fell back into the silence.

Iris felt that something was truly worrying her friend, and she wanted to know what.


End file.
